If you really want me
by PinkBeatle11
Summary: Derek and Casey secretly togethor. Derek wants more but Casey keeps turning him down. Derek has to decide if he can keep going on with this relationship because he wants so much more.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek or any of it's characters. Also the song in my story that Derek "wrote" is actually a song called Friends don't let Friends dial drunk by the Plain White T's. It's a really great song so look it up.**

* * *

"Derek, I've got to go." Casey said pulling herself off of him.

"No Casey. Don't go, you just got here." Derek said as he pulled her back on the bed

"It's late Derek, and I have to get up early tomorrow to go shopping with Emily." She said pushing Derek away from her.

"Common babe, you always do this. You come into my room and start making out with me and then you leave like two seconds later. I miss you. This is the only time we get to be together and you always leave." Derek said to her

"Derek, don't bring that up again." Casey said rolling her eyes.

"Why not? Why can't we tell everyone we're in love? I don't like all this sneaking around." Derek asked.

"You know why we can't tell everyone. They wouldn't understand. They would think it was weird and gross."

"No they wouldn't. It's not like we're related or anything. I think everyone would eventually get used to it." Derek said

"Not yet. I promise that one day we will tell everyone, but not now. I'm not ready." Casey said

"Promise?" Derek asked looking her in the eye.

"Promise." She said

"Now I have to go to bed." Casey said getting up.

"I love you Casey." Derek called

"Love ya too." She murmured as she left.

_One month later_

* * *

"Hey Derek." Casey said as she entered his room.

Derek was playing his guitar and writing notes down on a piece of paper.

"Hey." Derek replied without looking up.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Just practicing for the Talent show tomorrow." He replied.

"Oh yeah, you entered."

"Yep. Sorry Case, but we can't do anything tonight because I really have to practice." Derek said

"Um Kay, well I guess I'll just let you practice then." Casey said as she left his room

'Gee that was weird.' Casey thought. 'Derek has never sent me from his room before.'

'Wow' Derek thought as he let out a breath. 'I never thought that I would be able to send Casey from my room. I can't take it anymore. I can't keep our relationship a secret anymore.'

'She's either with me or she isn't' He thought as he continued to practice.

* * *

_The next day at the school talent show_

"We have had a lot of great performances tonight." The school principal said to the students.

"But now we have come to our final performance." He paused. "Derek Venturi!."

The students bursted into applause.

"Thank you, Thank you." Derek said to the audience

"This song that I wrote is dedicated to a very special girl. I hope that she understands the message of my song, because everything in the song is true, because I can't take it anymore." He found Casey as he said those last words.

_Those are all very beautiful words  
But actions speak louder  
In case you haven't heard, I'm all alone  
While you're out on the town drinkin' with your friends  
You can say all these beautiful things  
But they don't mean nothing  
No, they don't mean a thing  
Gotta back it upBut you keep backing down  
Tell me how this ends_

_If you think it's possible then anything is possible But I think you're impossible  
I hope you prove me wrong_

_You only call me after you've had a few  
You only want to hang out when you've got nothing to do  
Don't tell me you love me and act like you don't  
Oh, if you really want me you just gotta let me know_

_Same old thing happens every night  
You get me going, and then you say goodbye  
I'm heated up  
And you just leave me there to take care of myself  
Don't get mad, don't get all wound up  
Just get your act together, or baby give it up  
Just let me know if I should hit the road or if you want my help_

_If you think it's possible then anything is possible  
But I think you're impossible  
I hope you prove me wrong_

_You only call me after you've had a few  
You only want to hang out when you've got nothing to do  
Don't tell me you love me and act like you don't  
Oh, if you really want me you just gotta let me know  
You only call me when there's no one around  
You only wanna come up when you know I'm going down  
Don't tell me you love me and act like you don't  
Oh, if you really want me you just gotta let me know_

_You gotta show me you mean it, if you really mean it  
You're talking to me like you mean it, and I don't believe it_

_You only call me after you've had a few  
You only want to hang out when you've got nothing to do  
Don't tell me you love me and act like you don't  
Oh, if you really want me you just gotta let me know  
You only call me when there's no one around  
You only wanna come up when you know I'm going down  
Don't tell me you love me and act like you don't  
Oh, if you really want me you just gotta let me know  
You only call me after you've had a few (oh oh oh)  
You only want to hang out when you've  
got nothing to do (oh oh oh)  
Don't tell me you love me and act like you don't  
Oh, if you really want me you just gotta let me know_

Derek finished his song and the audience began to clap.

He looked at Casey and found her with tears in her eyes.

He didn't know how she would respond but he knew that he couldn't go on living the way he had been. If she really wanted him, she would let him know.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story. I hoped you liked it!**

**Please please send in reviews. I love reading them.**

**--------------------------------------------------------superkittydude11-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
